Alien sightings at SJSU!!
Alien Marking Cited at San Jose State University On the evening of September 1, 2014 San Jose student Mike Rivera sighted a hovering craft near the Engineering building. The sighting took place at approximately 9:30pm. The student claimed to have seen a holographic circular disc rotating above the building with flashing lights. However, this extraordinary object was to fast for him to capture evidence of, he was able record high pitch whistling sounds on his phone, and take pictures of symbols left around the building. Scientists soon took over the case and began excavating alien-like marking around the building. Dr. Harvard Stanford, from UCLA’s division of alien research, claimed that these markings are from the alien race of mars. He draws similarities from the circular formations in the scripts found on the buildings at the college to similar marking he did research on the Death Valley. Dr. Stanford is just one of the many scientist to have theories on the markings. Will Government Hide the Evidence? “'''It wasn't long before CIA agents arrived to cover the scene” reports John D. Denson editor of Times magazine. In his article “Government Lies” Denson shares his account of watching CIA agents literally remove the marking with the surrounding drywall and paint. Alien citing like these are popular around the U.S; however, government agencies did their best to hide the evidence. Luckily student Mike Rivera was able to save the sounds, and pictures he took of the markings. He shared the evidence with SJSU archeologist professor James Brook who plans on writing a book on the story. '''Is '''the Government Going to Declare this as a True Alien Sighting? Three weeks later on September 22, 2014, there was a leaked document about the alien sighting. No one knows who leaked it, but the content in the article is worthwhile. The article is written by the Director of the CIA, Franklin Benjamin and later published to the public by Martha Sam from the San Jose Times. He states in his article, "We have closed the case of the alien sighting in San Jose State University to the public. The alien is on the loose and we believe that it has taken some of our men. Pancho Barrera and Arthur George have not showed up to work for a week, and both stopped showing on the same day. I believe that we have encountered something far more great that mankind. We have to take this matter into our own hands and abolish it as soon as possible." After this article was released to the public, nothing about the alien sighting was ever mentioned in public news ever again. With no one making any comments to this incident the world may never know what happened to those men, or if the alien was all hoax. Mike Rivera believes that he spotted an alien and said that he will share this story throughout his years that he has left. '''References Stanford, H. (2014). Alien Sighting in San Jose, California. San Jose, CA: Ecobup Sam, M. (2014, September 22). Is the Government Going to Declare this as a True Alien Sighting? ''San Jose Times. Retrieved from http://www.sanjosetimes.com/Aliensighting2014 Denson, J. D., (2014) ''Government Lies. DC, WA: Times Mike, R. (2014) Fundamentals for preparing psychology journal articles. Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology, 55, 893-896. Editors Rogelio Rivera Payje Redmond